Private's Past
by Invasion-of-my-Heart
Summary: When Private askes about an old photo he found, Skipper tells a lost story to Private and Marlene. MY verson of what happened. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE POM!

Artgoddess111 here with my second story. NO FLAMES! (On With the show)

The penguins were cleaning the HQ. Private found an old picture under Skippers pillow. In it there where five adult penguins and a chick who looked about five years old. "Skippa? Who's in this photo?" asked Private. Skipper took the picture and said "That's us. The hole team about thirteen years ago. The chick is you, I'm the one holding you, Manfred is the one on the right, Jonson is the one holding my flipper, and I bet you can figure out who Kowalski and Rico are." Private asked "Why is Jonson holding your flipper?" Skipper sighed and answered "Because we were married." he smiled before continuing, "You are our chick. We named you

Ace. When she and Manfred died, I changed your name to Private." Private asked "How did my mum die?" Skipper sighed "If you want to know, go get Marlene. She always wanted to know my past. And I think you should know now. Your old enough." Fifteen minuets later, Marlene and Private walked in. "OK. Our story begins twenty years ago, right after I found Kowalski in Britten, Rico in Antarctica, Manfred in China, and Jonson in Taiwan...."

And so that's the first chapter! Don't worry! The next chapter will have 1,000+ words! (I hope)


	2. Chapter 2

...I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Kowalski said the words that changed the newly weds lives. Skipper and Jonson embraced. When the two broke, Jonson said, "In a year, we'll have a new member." "You mean?" said Skipper "Your pregnant? This is to good to be true! This is the best day of my life!" He was crying tears of joy. He was wed and was going to have a baby!  
____________________ONE YEAR LATER, GIVE OR TAKE 10 MIN.________________________

The egg was cracking. Out came a little boy. "Let's call him Ace. Our little Ace." Jonson declared. Ace

smiled. About a month later, the team was sent to Equator for a search and rescue. The party excepted and found all but two of the thirteen missing penguins. They found the two dead. "Kowalski! Cover Ace's eyes. He's to young to know about death. And I don't want him to learn. Ever." said Skipper. "Honey, he'll have to learn sometime. There's no cheating death." said Jonson. "Jonson is right Skipper,

your chick lives in a time of war. And I think he'll hear about all the penguins lost in the Bipolar war." said Kowalski. "Uhi! Wongo! Wotobii?" said Rico. Suddenly, flying pariah attacked! The fight went on

for a few minuets. "Bury what's left of them with tea-spoons, team." ordered Skipper. The team stayed

in Chilli for the night. Skipper notested that Ace was violently coffing. "Babe. I think something's wrong with Ace. He's coffin' really bad. What should we do?" he asked Jonson. "Do I look like Rico? Ask HIM whats wrong. If you don't get killed for waking him up at three in the morning! So, good luck!" and she went back to sleep.

_________________________THE NEXT MORNING______________________________________

"It nothing." said Rico. Skipper evidently let out a sigh of relief. "Sweets? Were you actually worried about Ace? That is so sweet!" said Jonson. "Cute will get you killed in the real world." Skipper replied.

Just then, a bullet came out of nowhere and hit Manfred in the solder. Another round of bullets followed.

Skipper grabbed Ace and Jonson and ran. Kowalski grabbed the gear. And Rico picked up a dieing Manfred. The team didn't stop until they hopped on a plane going to New York. When the team was absolutely sure they were safe, they stomped. Skipper came back to reality. What he saw was Rico with a scar, Manfred dead, and Jonson dieing. "Sweet, this was Blowhole. Take care of Ace." she said to Skipper. Skipper was crying. "NO! Your not gonna die! Kowalski! Rico!" he demanded. "I love you. Always know that. Good-bye. I'll see you and Ace in heaven someday. Tell Ace about me when he is older. I love you all. Good..." she said before she dropped dead.

**I'd wright more, but I am very depressed. Sorry it isn't 1000+ words, but hey, here you go!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, your my father? And my name is, Ace?" said Private/Ace. Skipper was smiling. "Ace. Ace. Ace. Your mother would be proud of you. Look at you. Your everything she would ever want. But, I can't think of her. The last time, right after she died..."

"Skipper? You have to eat. Look at you. You have a son to look after." said a very concerned Kowalski. Skipper looked like a living hell. He had blood-shot eyes, he was getting thinner by the day, and he wouldn't stop weeping. "No." replied Skipper. "Water?" asked Rico. "No." Skipper almost shouted. "Daddy?" asked Ace. Skipper cried even harder at hearing Ace say his first word. "Skipper? If you want, we could get rid of your son. But you have to get over this. Ace will..." said Kowalski before being interrupted by Skipper. "His name is Private now." "OK, PRIVATE will still look up to you. He is a piece of you and Jonson. And Jonson would want you to get over this. She will always be here in him." said Kowalski as he lifted Private up to Skipper. Skipper heisted and then grabbed his son. And for the first time in four days, he smiled. "There you go! Now will you eat? For Ace? I mean, Private?You need to feed him. I think Rico is just as sick as I am of feeding him." said Kowalski as he handed Skipper a fish. Skipper took the fish, ate it and fed Private. Three days later, the plane landed in New York. The team was taken to the Central Park Zoo. "Live cargo?" asked a female voice. "I just drive the van." replied a man. "Let me take a look." said the female. "Ah, penguins. Take them to the vet. He'll do the examination. There are two dead ones, GROSS!" Skipper shuddered after hearing the word 'vet'. He had a bad experience with one while in China. He had saved Manfred from being put to sleep. The 'vet' wanted their skin. He still had nightmares about the needle that almost killed the two. Kowalski knew about Skipper's fear of needles. He gave Private to the frightened penguin who snatched Private and held him like a sequestrate blanket. He was more scared for his son than he was for his self. The very thought of Private being taken from him was enough to send chills down his spine.

Private giggled. "You were scared? That's silly. You don't scare. Do you?" "Yes I do scare. And I told you not to interrupted." said Skipper. "I'm sorry, Sir, Skipper, Dad? I'm sorry. I don't know what to call you anymore." said a very confused Private. "Call me Skipper or Sir. Never call me Dad, Father, Pa, Papa, or Daddy. Unless it will save your life." said Skipper. "Anyways..."

"Hello there, my little friends. I wasn't really expecting you, but that's bissness. Let's start with you, my little friend." said the doctor as he grabbed Kowalski and grabbed a clipboard. Fist, he weighed Kowalski. "Hm, twenty-two and a half pounds? I guess that fat has a lot of room to spread out." Next he measured him. "One foot even? Don't see that every day." Finally, he drew blood and tested it. "Healthy as a horse. OK, lets take you to your new home." The female took him to the penguin habitat. Rico was next. He weighed twenty pounds (he hid the weapons), was one foot two inches, and was found healthy. Private was hard to pry from Skipper, but the doctor eventually got a tranquilizer dart and knocked Skipper out. "DADDY!" screamed Private. He weighed five pounds, was six inches, and was sick. "We have to flush his system. It will be extremely painful, expectantly on a baby. But it is our job. Let's get you to surgery..."

"Question, how do know this if you were asleep?" asked Private. "I have my sorceress. Mainly the chimps. Anyways..."

Skipper was last. He was twenty-seven pounds, ten inches tall, and needed surgery. "You must be that little guys father! And the dead female, was your wife! You poor thing. Let's get you on the treadmill. You need to lose weight. Then we need to give you at least seven booster shots. Lets start with the treadmill." Eventually Skipper was just thin enough to get off the machine. He had to stay at the hospital for a few weeks, but in time, he and Private became strong enough to go to there new home. "Well boys, its not much, but we can upgrade it. What do you think?" asked Skipper. "I can stay here." answered Kowalski. "Home." said Rico. Private smiled. "I like it to." A week later, an otter came to the zoo. Her name was Marlene. Skipper fell head over heals for her. Private grew into a great solider.

"... And your mother would be proud of you, Ace." said Skipper. "I love you, Daddy." said Private. "Aw, that is so cute! I knew you loved me Skipper. I love you to." said Marlene. Skipper was happy. A year later, he proposed to Marlene. He felt a little guilty, but in time the guilt crumbled away. He had never been happier.

**I had to put some Skilene in. The epulige will come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The epilogue may be short, but hey, it's an epilogue.**

It was the happiest day in history for the zoo. Juilen still thought that Marlene should marry him, but he

was still sectary happy for his friends. Kowalski couldn't bring his self to change life's again, so Maurice said those big words. "You may now kiss the bride."

**Yay! I'm thinkin' of two things right now, one: I wonder what were gonna have for supper tonight. Two: Doing a sequal. Should I do number two? **


End file.
